A New Batgirl
by QueenPiscies
Summary: A new story, The title says it all, sorry for the long wait for a update! *Chapter 3 Now UP!*
1. Batgirl? Barbra? What the...

A fourteen year old in a very well designed black suit with a yellow bat across her chest watched Batman take out a few men  
"You sure its him?" she whispered into her comlink and brushed back some of the dark red hair.  
  
"Yes Sarah, its McGinnis all right, you forget the links I have to the former Batman"  
  
"Ya, but I'm Batgirl now, and with a new suit, won't he wonder where the Robin suit went to?"  
  
"No, I fixed that."  
  
"Fine, oh, look, he needs help." with that she flew down, kicking the oncoming attacker out of the way of Batman "Sorry I'm so late." she said, smirking slightly, throwing a bolo at another's foot, while Batman finished off the last of them.  
  
"And you are?" he said impaiently, Bruce wasn't going to be happy  
  
"The new Batgirl, I don't expect your help, I have already been told what I will have to give up in excusiating detail, the risks, and the dangers. I will be seeing you." she shot off like Batman could, using her own cloaking device so he couldn't follow her. She purposly left some of hair back there for him to find, didn't matter, she was wearing a wig.  
  
"She's a bit short, better get back." he called the batmobile and called Wayne "Bruce, guess who just showed up?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A new batgirl with a new suit. She just helped me out with some of Power's goons." Bruce sat back, thinking of the old one "I got a hair sample, want to test it when I get back?"  
  
"Yes, though I doubt it will help. She might've been wearing a wig."  
  
"Fine, I'm heading back."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Batgirl landed on top of a building and quickly did a check for any trackers, found one, and flew to another building aways a way from where she was and crushed it there, then flew back and landed on that same building than put her hand on the floor, and a trap door opened, she slipped inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Barbra?"  
  
"I'm here." Batgirl pulled off her cowl, revealing dark green eyes and auburn hair, her wig was attached to the cowl.  
  
"I left some hair of the wig back there, to throw them off."  
  
"Good, now how did Terry react?"  
  
"Didn't give him any time to, though he did put a tracker on me, I found it, he can't follow me." she changed out of her suit and into some normal clothes and took her hair down from her bun and let it fall over her shoulders "It should be easier for me, since everyone thinks the Jokerz murdered me along with my family."she said, slightly bitterly "Don't have to deal with a double life."  
  
"Sarah, remember, if you ever want out," Barbra remembered how hard it was being Batgirl  
  
"I know, you could get me a new idenity and what not, but Terry will need the help." she started checking over all of her gadegets, repairing a few and making a new bolo. Barbra nodded and left her, and soon Sarah had got into her bat suit "I'll sleep later." with that she went back out, towards Wayne manor.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So? You like? Hate? R&R please, should I continue? 


	2. The batcave and the start of a backgroun...

Terry was busy helping Bruce analyze the hair he had gotten, when the mutt started barking.  
  
"What is it boy?" Bruce got his cane and Terry grabbed a baterang. The dog lunged and revealed Batgirl, trying to stay quiet in the background.  
  
"Get off!" she kicked him off and stood up to her full height. "Hello. Just wanted to see it for myself. Better get going." she tried to get away but Terry threw a bolo at her feet, preventing escape, then she shot a baterang at it, slicing the bolo.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Nuh uh, I found out about you on my own, you find out about me on your own. I should've stayed home, " she almost said something, then thought better of it, spread her wings, and lifted off, flying out. Terry started to go after her, but Bruce stopped him.  
  
"No, she's right, she'll probablly leave us hints as to who she is." Terry looked after her.  
  
"Bruce..."  
  
"Mcginnis," Terry knew he was beat, his mentor was incredibly stubborn.  
  
"I'll find out who that girl is yet." Terry said to no one in particualar, as Bruce called Barbra Gordon, the police commissioner, and the former Batgirl.  
  
"Gordon here, oh, hi Bruce." she sat back.  
  
"Have you heard?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The new Batgirl."  
  
"What? No Bruce, Terry's enough, I don't want you taking anymore kids into the bat family."  
  
"I had nothing to do with it. The girl showed up. Any idea who?"  
  
"What makes you think I have any idea who she is?"  
  
"You are the commsioner."  
  
Barbra laughed at this "Did my father find out who we ever were?"  
  
"Good point. Tell me if anything comes up." Bruce ended the conversation and Barbra was left to think about how Sarah came to her and found out about her past.  
*~*~*~*~*  
The 10 year old ran and ran, crying. She tried to get her mind off of what she just saw, her parents being murdered. She didn't look were she was going, and ran right into Commisoner Gordon, falling down.  
"Hello there. Why are you out so late? Where are your parents?" At this the girl just started to bawl louder.  
  
"They. They. the. jokerz. k. k. killed them!" Barbra drew back in surprise, then took the girl and led her to her car and drove home.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
She was shocked out of her reverie by a small speaker in her ear.  
  
"Hey, Barbra, the alarms went off, Bats is on duty."  
  
"You know what to do." Sarah nodded and changed into her outfit and grinned. This would be fun. 


	3. Identity Revealed

Batman smiled, soon he would out who the girl was. He made the batmobile fly a bit faster, to the building where the tracker was crushed. Little did he know that his new counterpart was waiting for him.  
"Batman, oh, theres better things to do!" she took off from the roof, taking patrol duty. "Hey, Barb?"  
"Yes?"   
"I'm going on patrol. If I run into Batman, than I run into him. Remember why I took this cowl."  
"Right. I understand. You'll probablly end up meeting him anyway."  
"Oh, some of my favorite people, Jokerz."  
"Don't get too carried away."  
"I won't" she flew down, infront of the woman they were robbing. "Hello. Aren't you forgetting someone?"  
"Oh, a new, smaller Bats. Nice try little girl. How about we make you laugh?"  
"I never laugh at Jokerz, unless its because you're jokes are so pitiful, its actually kinda funny, in a sad way."  
"Lets put a smile on that face." they charged at her, and she instantly jumped up, making two of them run into each other. She landed on them, punching a girl with a bag of spikes in the stomach, and throwing a baterang at the leader. Only four. Rather small. She walked over to the leader, and lifted him up by the collar   
"I won't be as tolerant as Batman is to you skum. Tell whoever is the top dog, you'll be under tighter watch." with that she knocked him out with one punch, not noticeing her 'friend' watching her, cloaked. She spit on the ground the Jokerz were, and started taking off, only to have her foot caught by Batman.  
"You seem particually angry to the Jokerz."  
"And you seem to be angry towards Derek Powers. We all have our reasons for everything." she landed next to him "I'm not going out of my way to meet you. I went into this because I hate seeing people hurt. Not for you. We'll probablly meet again. I'll be happy to help you out with anything difficult, you'll find a way to contact me. As I will you." she launched off, flying off into the darkness.  
"Well, that gives me one piece." he flew down to where she spit. "And this might help putting the entire picture together." he collected some into a vile and flew back off to the Batcave.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Barbra had gotten out that her name was Sarah, but not much else, so she left the girl alone and went to go get her some hot cocoa. Sarah started looking around, and found a book that sounded interesting, 'The Forgotten Double Lives'. she tried to get it out, but it was stuck. She pulled harder, and then heard a lever switch down, and the book came out some of the way, and then the book case opened, revealing a small room, with a cabnet in the middle, holding one of her favorite hero of all time suit, Batgirl. Sarah gasped and walked up to it, and opened the case, and touched the suit. She then heard a mug drop and shatter, she closed the case quickly and turned around to see Barbra at the door "Tell me, are you Bat Girl?" The day was November 12, 2036. The day Sarah's new life began.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"So, who is she?" Terry asked, changing into his street clothes.  
"This is interesting."  
"Oh, if you say that, it must be really important."  
"You said that she was very angry toward the Jokerz?"  
"Ya, she looked about ready to kill them."  
"Well, I have an explaination, her family was killed by them in a robbery."  
"That doesn't sound like something you would call 'interesting'"  
"Thats not the interesting part, her name is Sarah Raanan, she would be fourteen now, but she was supposedly killed with her parents, four years ago." Terry's eyes widened  
"That deepens the plot. Thats definitly her DNA, made sure of it."  
"Not nessecarly, the body was never found. But her being dead would've made it easier for her to train these past four years, and with being a vigilante." The two Batmans looked at eachother, knowing something big was about to happen, it always did. 


End file.
